


Something New

by DATA_VW



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Guaranteed Garbage, How tf do you write Bakugous character, I kinda made Shouto an idiot about certain things, KiriBaku if you use a microscope, Shouto is a Curious Boy, Trans!Denki, first fic, fluff stuff, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATA_VW/pseuds/DATA_VW
Summary: Kaminari comes out as transgender to the class. Todoroki however doesn't even know that other genders existed and decides to observe Kaminari up close.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic since I left middleschool so if it's shitty then thats why. But I hope you like this anyway

"I'm Trans!"

The entire class stopped what they were doing and stared at Kaminari. She was standing in front of the class with a skirt and twirling in circles. 

Ashido, Kirishima and Sero stopped gawking and applauded loudly, getting the class out of their shock.

"Go get 'em!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Let's have a girl talk after class, we can go shopping and I can buy you lingerie!"

The entire class joined in with whistles and whoops.

But Todoroki was confused. He'd heard of people coming out as lesbian or gay but what was 'trans'? He applauded anyway, not wanting to seem rude. And if he were being honest Kaminari looked kind of good in a skirt.

Aizawa walked in before Todoroki could ask what 'trans' meant or was. 

"Congradulations Kaminari, now stop twirling and get your ass in your seat."

The class quieted and Aizawa taught some more super hero things. 

Todoroki couldn't pay attention though. He kept staring at Kaminari, trying to figure out what 'trans' meant. Trans is short for transformation among other things. And the prefix trans means across or beyond. So what on Earth was Kaminari even talking about? 

The BakuSquad watched Kaminari with pride. They had been their when she first came out to them and supported her till this very moment. Even Bakugou couldn't hide how proud he was, glancing at Kaminari more than he looked at Kirishima in his hero suit.

Mineta Minoru, being the little perv he was saw nothing wrong with this at all. In fact he enjoyed this very much, it just meant that Kaminari was just another pair of walking tits. And since he was already a close friend with Kaminari he was certain that he'd be able to get a nice look at the cleavage when they fully developed. 

The rest of Class 1-A was just happy that their little Pikachu evovled. 

 

\---

 

Once school ended Todoroki stood up quickly and made his way towards Kaminaris desk. The question has been on his mind the entire day and it was pissing him off. He was distracted all day and Kaminaris long legs were to blame.

Kaminari freaked when Todoroki suddenly slammed his hands violently on her desk. Todorokis eyes had an unfamiliar feel to them, they were much colder than dull.

Kaminari gulped, _"_ Hey Todo, what's up?"

The BakuSquad on guard for the next few words that would come out of Todorokis mouth.

"Pardon me but what does 'trans' mean?"

...

" _Are_ _you_ _fucking_ _shitting_ _me_ _IcyHot_?!" Bakugou yelled again, the class seemed to agree with him, but kept it to themselves.

"No I'm not 'shitting' you. I really don't know what it means. Is it like a transformation of some sort? That's what I've concluded from observing you all day." Todoroki said honestly, his father didn't really teach Todoroki about things other than training and All Might. So this was all new to him.

Kaminari was shocked but also relieved. She was sure a slur was about to come out of his mouth but then she remembered that this was Todoroki. He's never insulted anyone intentionally unless it were Bakugou or Endeavor. 

"Alright then, I'll tell you on our way back to the dorms, let me pack up first." Kaminari said, signalling to the squad that they could go on without her.

Everyone filed out of the classroom leaving the two of them behind.

Kaminari took a breath, "God all that tension was killing me." She pulled up her socks before standing confidently and looking Todoroki in the eye. 

"Shall we then?" Todoroki asked.

Kaminari nodded and walked out of class with Todoroki in tow.

"Sorry if I acted crude back there, I've never heard the term before and it's been distracting me from my studies all day." 

"Don't worry about it really," He took a breath, "Anyway you don't know what 'trans' is right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm not an expert either but  'trans' is short for transgender. Transgender means...well, someone who doesn't or didn't feel comfortable with their birthsex. Like I didn't feel 'right' as a guy so I tried on skirts and dresses and it all just felt so good."

Todoroki kept quiet, deciding it was best not to tell him that it was probably her inner pervert talking.

"I see, so its like a disease." As soon as those words came out he regretted them, Kaminari visibly flinched and her expression became strained.

"It's not a disease, and I'm not sick so don't-."

"I apologize, that wasn't the correct term for me to use. Especially in this matter."

Kaminari sighed before putting on a smile.

"It's okay, you didn't know. But it's not a disease, nothing like that. To me, it just didn't feel right that I was a 'dude' and the dresses I had felt so nice. It's more of a feeling than anything else I'd say."

"So you just felt one day that you were a female?"

Kaminari rubbed the back of her neck, "Not exactly, for me it was a slow process of trying on makeup-"

"You know men wear makeup as well, so how did you feel the femininity in you?"

"I thought that too, that I just liked wearing makeup. But then Sero and Ashido started teasing me about how I would look in a skirt or a dress and when I did put one on I had this huge confidence boost. And my whole world changed, I felt better about myself. No more depressed Denki was what I first thought. And now that I've told everyone I just ... I can't even begin to explain how happy I felt this morning. The fact that you all approved and accepted my change made me so ecstatic. Even now I can't believe it." Kaminari went on rambling about how happy she felt and Todoroki admired her.

Todoroki knew that Denki was one of the cutest boys in the class but didn't really indulge in it too much. But cute was an understatement now. Denki was more than just cute, she was a lot of things. And it was only now that Todoroki realized how stunning Kaminari could be. Her golden hair seemed soft in the low breeze. Her eyes glimmering brightly as she talked about how she overcame her fears and did what she felt was right. And the tint of light pink on her tan cheeks were so adorable. Todoroki questioned if she really was the cutest boy.

Of course Todoroki was the cutest boy. Kaminari was the cutest girl now. He scolded himself for not using the correct pronoun.

Todoroki stopped thinking and noticed Denki stopped rambling and walking. Todoroki ran into a wall before he could stop.

"Todoroki, are you okay?" Kaminari leaned over to check if Todoroki was fine.

"I'm fine. I just need to pay attention next time." Todoroki rubbed his forehead, a mark would be leftover for sure.

Kaminari giggled before lending out her hand and helped him stand up.

Todoroki made a note to try and fall near Kaminari more often just to feel those soft fingertips again. As well as learn how to make her laugh, he'd have her laugh as his god damn ringtone before they graduated.

"Well we're here, the squad is probably going to baby me and stuff."

"I'm sure they're just as proud as you are about coming out."

Kaminari let out a small laugh before looking into Todorokis heterochromatic eyes.

"Well before I go in and join their shitshow do you have anymore questions?"

Todoroki shook his head, while opening the dorm doors for Kaminari and himself.

"If you have anymore questions about my change or just trans things in general then feel free to stop by and ask." Kaminari said before giving Todoroki finger guns as a goodbye and running upstairs to her room where they both knew the BakuSquad was waiting for her arrival.

Todoroki walked to the elevator and thought about two things that changed that day.

1- Kaminaris Gender

2- His feelings towards Kaminari 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did in the comments and I already know Todoroki is OOC so bash me for it. Either way I hope you liked it and expect more(???) if i stop procrastinating???which i never will?  
> See Ya


End file.
